Blind Mag's Story
by Paigeypie96
Summary: A retelling of Repo! with an added character. Rated M for femslash and mature language. R/R, please! Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/F: **So, my new obsession lately has been Repo! The Genetic Opera. To be more precise, my new obsession has been Blind Mag/Sarah Brightman. If you haven't watched Repo!, I suggest you not read this story; even though no one will read it anyways. This is basically a retelling of Repo! The Genetic Opera with an added character that I made up. I'm becoming well-known for that kind of thing, apparently.

**Disclaimers: **Repo! The Genetic Opera does not belong to me, but belongs to the lovely, lovely people who created it. If I owned it, do you HONESTLY think [SPOILER ALERT] Blind Mag would've died? I also do not own the song in this first chapter. It is "Symphony" by Sarah Brightman off of her new album Symphony. It's my favorite song by her, and I found it the ideal song for Mag to sing when Rotti first heard her sing. If you've never heard it, it is a marvelous song. You should go to YouTube right now and check it out. The character named Samantha however, is mine. I made her up, but only her.

**Appreciation: **Thanks to all of you who created Repo!. Not that you'll ever read this, but incase you do. And my thanks goes out to Sarah Brightman for just being her. Thanks to my dedicated readers (let a girl dream!). Thanks to those few of you who actually read this. Even more thanks to those of you who read, enjoy, and review it. :D

**Warning: **This story does contain femslash, and is rated M for future chapters. It will have mature language in it, as well. If you don't like it, don't read it. My suggestion? Back this tractor-trailer up and go find another story to read. Flames will not be tolerated and will be deleted without a second thought.

Thanks for taking the time to read, and enjoy the story!

**

* * *

**

**Blind Mag's Story**

Magdalene Defoe stood in front of Rotti Largo in his GeneCo office. She blinked her sightless eyes and smiled at the hero who had emerged when organ failures shook the nation. Her right hand was delicately draped over her best friend's hand, while her left hand tightly clutched her walking stick. She could feel her heartbeat fluttering in her chest. Needless to say, being in front of the world's greatest hero was wreaking havoc on her nerves.

"Rotti, dear, I wanted you to hear Mag sing. She's got a beautiful voice, and I just know you'll love it," Marni said to her lover. She placed her free hand on his shoulder as if in encouragement to hear her out.

Rotti smiled pleasantly at the two women, being fully aware that one of them couldn't see it. He crossed his hands and laid them down on his desk while twiddling his thumbs together. "I'm listening," he stated in his gruff voice.

Marni ran her fingers through his slightly greying hair and smiled lovingly at him.

Mag felt her breath catch in her chest, and resisted the urge to let out a spluttering cough. She didn't know if she could make herself sing in front of this man. Her shoulders tensed and her heart began beating faster than ever. Just as she thought she was going to faint from her nerves, she heard the whoosh of someone else entering the room.

She breathed out an inaudible sigh of relief. The faint scent of vanilla surrounded her and caused her to relax slightly.

"Beautiful might be an understatement, Marni," said a new, feminine voice.

Mag turned her sightless eyes towards the foreign newcomer. "You're too kind," Mag whispered in her feathery soft voice.

"Not where it isn't deserved, I assure you," replied the woman. With the soft clicking of heels, Mag sensed that the woman was coming closer to her. A silent gratitude welled within her, for the newcomer's comment had raised her confidence enough to where she felt she might be able to sing.

"It's nice to see you, Marni," purred the woman sweetly.

"The same to you, Samantha," Rotti's lover replied pleasantly.

"Mr. Largo, you're lucky to have the chance to hear Magdalene sing," the woman known as Samantha stated confidently.

"So Marni tells me," the founder of GeneCo replied.

Samantha put her hand on Mag's shoulder and squeezed a bit in a gesture to reassure the blind woman. Mag gasped slightly as she heard the unexpected whisper next to her ear, "Go on, love. You'll be brilliant."

Mag closed her clouded eyes and opened her mouth to sing.

"_I don't know what I'm supposed to say  
When love suddenly—it feels so far away.  
But you're not prepared to talk,  
and if you're now afraid to listen_, _  
I don't want to do this anymore.  
Oh, I don't know each way that I should turn,  
since the more we love, the more we have to learn.  
Well, I keep staring into space  
like it somehow has the answer.  
So, don't let the music end, oh my darling.  
Symphony, its gone quiet around us now.  
How I wish you would hold me  
and that you never told me  
and its better if you leave.  
Look at the sun.  
We're starting to lose all of our light,  
where we once burned so brightly.  
Tell me, remind me.  
We're throwing it away.  
Oh, you don't know what you've got until it's gone.  
But then nothing ever hurt like holding on.  
I am scared and unprepared,  
and I feel like I am falling.  
So, can you tell me, where did we go wrong?  
Symphony, its gone quiet around us now.  
How I wish you would hold me  
and that you'd never told me  
that it's better if you leave.  
And if everything is broken,  
and it's better that we give up,  
Oh, I'll remember how we once had  
something beautiful.  
Symphony, its gone quiet around us now.  
How I wish you would hold me  
and that you'd never told me  
and its better if you leave.  
Look at the sun.  
We're starting to lose all of our light,  
where we once burned so brightly.  
So tell me, remind me.  
We're throwing it away…"_

The room erupted into applause when Mag finished her song. Samantha even let out a wolf whistle, which caused Mag to thoroughly blush. When the applause had gone down, and Mag felt that the blush had faded from her cheeks, she bowed her head. "Thank you," she murmured.

"You did wonderfully, Mag!" Marni gushed as she hugged her best friend.

Mag let out a small titter before letting go of her friend. "Thank you," she said again to everyone, but her unsighted eyes were focused on Samantha, who was staring back at the singer.

Marni and Rotti just gave each other a knowing look before the founder of GeneCo turned towards Mag.

"Magdalene, you do sing beautifully. Marni and Samantha were quite right. I'm willing to make you a deal," Rotti stated with a grin. "Sing for me and GeneCo, and I will cure you of your blindness."

~ X ~

Less than a week later, with Mag having agreed to Rotti's offer, the newfound singer of GeneCo lay in a hospital bed. Scratchy covers lay over her while scratchy bed sheets were underneath. She could feel the slight whisper of plastic against her skin as the hospital band on her wrist moved.

Her best friend, Marni, was standing right beside of the bed, holding her hand. Fear sprang to her mind when the thought of the surgery that would happen soon arose.

Rotti stood in the corner of the sterile, white hospital room as Marni whispered sweet reassuring nothings in her best friend's ear. He resisted the urge to pace back and forth. He knew the surgery would be a success, but what he didn't know was how long Mag's agreement would last. With any luck, his movement for organ repossessions would soon be legalized and he could use that as a backup plan.

Rotti Largo snapped back to reality as Marni wrapped her arms around his. "I think we should let Mag rest, now," she suggested with a wink as she motioned towards the door, where an elegantly dressed Samantha stood. Rotti nodded and grinned towards the woman who had obviously fallen for Mag.

As they walked out of the room, Marni called over her shoulder to her friend, "Bye, Mag. Don't get into too much trouble before your surgery!"

Mag was confused as to what her friend meant by that, but still she felt the need to reply. "Oh, I'll _try_, if you insist!" As the clicking of Marni's heels died away, the scent of vanilla wreathed around her and comforted her. She heard a soft sigh followed by a faint knock on the open door.

"Please, come in," Mag whispered softly.

"Hello, Magdalene," greeted Samantha, who stopped just beside of Mag's bed.

"You know, you may call me Mag," the singer of GeneCo stated with a gentle laugh.

"I wanted to see you before you went in to surgery," Samantha admitted with a sheepish grin the slightly younger woman couldn't see.

Mag smiled a dazzling smile towards the older woman. "And why, might I ask, is that, Samantha?" She cocked her head to the side slightly and let her luscious, ebony hair spill over her shoulder.

Samantha had to check if she was drooling before she could respond. She slowly stepped closer to Mag. With a suppressed sigh, she leaned in towards Mag's lips and whispered, "Because you're beautiful." Mag gasped as Samantha's lips made contact with hers. It was a sideways kiss, because that was all Samantha could do with the safety bars between them, and it was brief. Still, it was enough to make the GeneCo singer swoon and feel lightheaded. Her heart did that fluttery thing Marni was always telling her about.

Their lips broke apart with a slight popping noise. "I'll see you after your surgery," Samantha promised Mag in a husky whisper.

"I'll see you, too," Mag murmured as Samantha could be heard walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha paced back and forth in the GeneCo waiting room for hours and hours on end, it seemed. Marni had tried talking to her to calm her down, but she understood Samantha's worry.

"No need to fret, Samantha. There's the doctor, now," Rotti announced as a surgeon in a white coat walking into the pristine white room.

"How is she?" Samantha blurted out almost at once.

The surgeon let out a throaty laugh and placed his hand on Samantha's shoulder. "Don't worry. Miss Defoe will be fine. The surgery was a success and she can see, but it will take some time for her body to adjust to the new corneas we've installed. We'll just have to keep her overnight for observations," he announced.

Samantha let out an audible sigh of relief as her shoulders slumped, and she visibly relaxed. She closed her sea green eyes and felt a tremor run up her spine.

"Can we go see her?" Marni's voice questioned.

"Of course, although, I'd suggest you go one at a time. It'd be best not to overwhelm her with too many visitors."

Marni and Samantha gave each other questioning glances, as if to ask who would go first.

Rotti cleared his throat loudly. "Marni, darling, may I go to visit Mag first? There is something I'd like to discuss with her."

Marni and Samantha smiled at the founder of GeneCo. "Of course, Rotti, dear," Marni replied sweetly.

"It will only take a few minutes. I will return shortly."

~ X ~

Rotti and Marni had both made their trips in to see Mag, and Samantha was sitting in the waiting room as still as stone. She was trying to gather up the courage to go into the hospital room and face the soprano. With her eyes closed, she inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. "_You can do this, Samantha,_" she repeated over and over in her mind.

"Samantha, Mag is asking for you," the soft voice of Marni sounded.

"Oh, is she? I best not keep her waiting," she replied, forcing her voice to come out strong and steady. She stood from whence she sat slowly, allowing her stiffened muscles to loosen a bit.

"Rotti and I are going to go back home. Will you be okay here with Mag?" Marni asked as she laid her hand upon Samantha's shoulder, in a friendly gesture.

"Of course. I'll probably stay here tonight, just to be sure she's alright," Samantha muttered in reply.

"Alright. Take care of her, Sammy," Marni said softly as she wrapped her arms around the older woman in a tight embrace.

"Always," Samantha replied as she returned Marni's hug.

As Marni departed, Samantha began to make her way towards Mag's patient room. To announce her presence, she gently rapped on the door. "Come in, Samantha. We have a lot to talk about," sounded the whispery voice of the soprano singer.

With small, measured steps, she made her way across the room to Mag's side. When she saw the singer's face, a smile instantly graced her lips. "Hello, love. You look beautiful."

"As do you," Mag quipped with a small smile. "Seeing you for the first time… It's just so…magical."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Samantha purred. She stepped closer towards Mag and leaned over the bed railing to lay a gentle kiss on the singer's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, now that you're here," Mag replied quietly. Samantha took her slightly cold hand and intertwined their fingers. "You know…this was my first surgery," Mag admitted. Samantha smiled and leaned down once more to brush her lips gently against Mag's. When she tried to pull away, she was surprised as Mag's arms snaked their way around her and pulled her down for another kiss.

When Mag finally let her up for air, Samantha smiled and placed a feather soft kiss directly above each of the singer's eyes.

Mag smiled and let out a wispy laugh. She blinked her eyes slowly and reveled in the clear vision she had of the most beautiful woman in the world. The soprano felt tears well up in her new eyes. "Don't leave me…," she whispered.

"I'd never do that," Samantha replied. She cupped Mag's cheek in her hand and lightly stroked her thumb over her cheekbone. She absently wiped away some of Mag's tears as she did so.

Mag brought her own hand up to place it over Samantha's. "I trust you," she admitted.

~ X ~

For months after that, it seemed like Mag had the perfect life. She had quickly risen to great fame, with Samantha at her side the entire way. Their love for one another had never faded in the slightest. It looked like everything was going swell…

Until Marni met Nathan Wallace. After Rotti's movement in Congress for organ repossessions to be legalized came through, Rotti thought for sure he held all the power in the world, and nothing could make Marni leave him. He was wrong, and because he was wrong, he'd become a bitter old man. His hair had begun to fall out, so he now wore a rather convincing toupee. He had gained a few pounds, and they had really begun to show.

Time had been kind to Mag and Samantha, however. They looked the same as they had all those months ago. Mag was still a dark beauty, with her long, ebony hair, pale skin, and mechanic blue eyes. Samantha was quite the same, only with sea green eyes. They lived together in a lovely apartment in the GeneCo building.

Marni and Nathan had been married for just over a year now, and Marni was close to giving birth to a baby girl. Only a few days were estimated left in her gestation, and Marni had chosen Mag and Samantha to be her baby's godmothers. This news had enraged Rotti Largo, who had blown up on his own children and "Blind" Mag.

Samantha had come to the rescue of her lover, yelling at the GeneCo founder about how loyal of an employee Mag was and that he was lucky to have her. That was the same day that she and Mag had realized that her contract was signed in blood, and it was meant for a lifetime.

Mag was due for a concert on the night Marni went into labor. Samantha gave her a good luck kiss before she went out onstage and a comforting embrace when she walked back off the stage.

Tears streamed down Samantha's face as she clutched onto her lover tightly. "Sam, what's wrong?" Mag asked gently.

"Mag, baby, there's no easy way to tell you this…," Samantha began, trembling as the soprano's eyes widened in fear. "Come with me, sweetie," she instructed as she grabbed the singer's hand and lead her into a deserted room where they could talk alone. It would be awhile yet before the limo arrived to take them back to their apartment.

"Samantha, please don't tell me…you're…leaving me," Mag stammered. She almost choked on the words and forced a sob back down her suddenly tight throat.

Samantha smiled gently at her lover and brushed the back of her hand against her cheek softly. Without another word, she closed the distance between hers and Mag's lips. Mag closed her eyes and kissed Samantha back with as much enthusiasm as she could possibly manage.

When they broke apart, Samantha was breathing heavily and tears were still falling down her face freely. She wrapped her arms around her lover and wondered how she would take the terrible news.

Mag leaned back into Samantha's arms and put her hands overtop of hers. "What is it you need to tell me, Sam?"

"Mag, baby…. Marni's…dead," she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Mag's entire body stiffened up as the words splattered against her ears. Her chest began to heave in panic, but her lungs were getting no oxygen. With her breath caught in her throat, her pupils shrank to pinpoints of pain in their mechanic blue iris. A few moments of silence passed as Samantha held onto her motionless lover, who just stared sightlessly off into space.

"Mag…love…it's going to be alright," Samantha whispered. She winced in pain as Mag gripped her hands in a hold like a vise. She didn't say anything, though, for she understood Mag was just looking for something to hold onto…to keep her in _this _world.

"No…" the soprano whispered as tears began to trickle down her lovely face. "No, things won't be okay, Sammy," she whimpered out. "She was my best friend."

Mag's pain wrenched at Samantha's heart, and what made it so much worse was that Samantha knew there was nothing she could do. Nothing she could do for Mag, for Marni, for the baby, for Nathan, or for anyone else. All she could do was hold Mag and be there for her. "_And by God, I'll do whatever it takes…_" Samantha thought bitterly.

A knock sounded at the door that caused both Mag and Samantha to jump. "Miss Defoe, your limo is here," sounded the rough voice of the concert producer, who happened to be a close friend of Rotti Largo's.

"Can you make it out there, baby?" Samantha asked as she laid a gentle kiss on the singer's cheek.

Mag could only nod her head as fresh tears followed their counterparts down her cheeks.

As she had done all of those months ago, Samantha reached for Mag's hand and entwined their fingers together. "Oh, Mag! Your costume!" Samantha yelped in realization. Mag regarded her with emotionless, but slightly puzzled eyes. "Come here, honey. You need to change into your street clothes." Another knock sounded at the door. "Tell the driver we'll be right out!" Samantha called.

Mag continued to stand motionlessly as Samantha moved to let her marvelous hair down. "Mag, sweetie, things will be alright. I promise," Samantha whispered as she brushed her lips tenderly across the singer's.

Mag pulled away softly and looked into her lover's green eyes. Her own mechanic eyes sparkled as her gaze intensified. "Sam, I love you," the soprano whispered.

Samantha closed her eyes and felt the corners of her mouth curve upwards, despite the horrid situation. "I love you, too, with all of my heart and soul." She took Mag's hand and placed it on her chest, right above her fluttering heart. "You have it, and I never want it back."

This seemed to spring some of the life back into Mag, who put her free hand on the small of Samantha's back and pulled them together. Samantha eyelashes quivered and closed before Mag's delicious lips made contact with hers. The taste was like Heaven and Hell combined. It was Heaven because she was kissing "Blind" Mag, the love of her life, and it was Hell because she could taste the salty tang of tears.

Their kiss was one of sorrow, regret, passion, love, and grief for their lost friend. All of these emotions and more were shared by their intimate kiss, so they wouldn't be overwhelmed by the thought of coping alone. As the seconds ticked by, Samantha found herself growing short of breath. She didn't want to break away from Mag, but her lungs were screaming for oxygen. Just as she thought she was going to be the one to break the kiss, Mag broke the contact between their lips with a soft sigh. With her eyes still closed, Mag put her head on Samantha's chest.

Mag's soft hair tickled Samantha's chin as they swayed slightly back and forth in the same spot, almost as if slow-dancing. Seconds turned to minutes before Samantha remembered what they still needed to do.

"Babe, we need to go home. Let's get you changed, yeah?" Mag nodded and began to undo her costume. "Can you manage alone or do you want me in here?" Samantha asked lightly.

Mag stopped what she was doing and looked at Samantha as if the idea of her leaving was preposterous. "Okay, okay. I'll stay," she assured her lover with a small smile and peck on the lips.

Mag continued to undo the vast array of zippers, buttons, and threads that bound together her flashy, green kimono. "You did brilliantly tonight, Mag, even though it was for GeneCo," Samantha purred.

"I was singing for you," Mag pointed out through the tears. "I'm always singing for you." Samantha could only give a tiny smile in reply.

Mag had almost stepped out of her costume when Samantha spotted a button that still needed to be undone. "Here, babe. I've got it," she stated as she unfastened the button with a skilled flick of her fingers. As the kimono fell to the floor around Mag's ankles, Samantha could only stare at her lover.

"You're beautiful," she whispered as she stepped forward to place her cool fingertips on Mag's bare, ashen abdomen.

A visible tremor ran through Mag's body and she laid her hand over Samantha's. "We need to get home," she pointed out as another tear ran down her face.

"Shit! I think I left your street clothes in the apartment!" Samantha hit her forehead with her palm. "Baby, I know its cold outside, but here…" She slid out of her evening coat that she'd worn specifically for Mag's concert and slipped it onto Mag's shoulders. The soft and long black material of the coat came down to Mag's knees. "Thank God for formal wear!" Samantha breathed. "Are you ready to go?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Mag sighed. Samantha glanced at the singer sympathetically, and she knew they were both dying inside at the loss of their best friend. She put a comforting arm around Mag's waist and led her out of the room.

Screaming fans surrounded them almost instantly. Samantha growled under her breath. Sometimes, it was just annoying to have them constantly tearing at Mag.

"Blind Mag!" they all seemed to shout as one. "Blind Mag! Blind Mag!" The chorus of catcalls rang on and on. Mag raised her hand in greetings to her numerous fans despite the tears in her eyes.

Samantha rubbed her hand up and down her lover's side in an attempt to comfort her. "Okay, guys. Mag needs to go now! We look forward to seeing all of you at the next GeneCo Signing!" Samantha called to the disappointment of the fans.

She continued to lead the superstar singer out of the concert building and out to the limo. The air around them stank of death and decay. "When we get in the limo, love, put your mask on," Samantha said in a worrisome tone.

Mag narrowed her mystical eyes at her lover in slight amusement. "You worry far too much about me," she whispered.

"Either that or I don't worry about you nearly enough," Samantha quipped as she pulled open the limo door. "After you, my love."

Mag slid into the spacious backseat of the white limousine. The leather-like material of the seats squelched underneath her gorgeous figure. Samantha followed her in and closed the door quickly behind them, to avoid any "chance" encounters with the stealthy media and their mindless paparazzi.

"Driver, get us home and make it quick!" Samantha called to the suited chauffeur. She glanced at Mag fleetingly and realized with fear that she looked as if she were about to pass out. "Baby, are you alright?" Samantha asked gently.

Mag nodded and scooted closer towards the emerald-eyed woman and let her head rest upon the shoulder of her girl. She let her bloodshot eyes close as Samantha wrapped a comforting arm around her and pulled her closer. With a protesting mind and a too-tired body, Mag slowly drifted into a troubled doze.

~ X Dream X ~

_Mag's heeled feet flew over the littered ground as fast as they would carry her. Her ebony hair streamed out behind her as the wind whipped across her face. The machinery in her eyes buzzed and whirled loudly, causing her head to pound with a familiar pain. No matter how terrible the pain, she knew she had to continue forward. Her breath came in shallow, short gasps, but she felt no exhaustion._

_That's it! A light ahead! That's where she needed to go. The soft wailing of a baby in the distance filled her ears and drove her on even faster. The light was looming nearer and nearer by the second. Suddenly, her feet flew off the edge of the Earth and she was pummeling downward into a dark and endless abyss. Screaming would do her no good, so she shut her eyes and let herself freefall, wondering where the bottom was and how much it would hurt. _

_"Mag, come back to me…," whispered a gentle voice that she knew, trusted and loved so much._

_"Samantha?" Mag yelled into the darkness._

_"Baby, come back to me…."_

~ X Back in the Waking World X~

Mag's eyes flew open and scanned over her surroundings in fright. Her heart felt like it was pounding in her dry throat. The blue light of a pale moon barely entered through the tinted windows of the limousine. Somehow she'd moved in her fitful doze to where her head was in Samantha's lap and her bare legs were sprawled out on the leather seat beside her. Gooseflesh covered her legs and chills coursed through her body.

"Mag? You dozed off and began having fits. I've been trying to wake you for awhile now. We're almost home," Samantha explained. She ran her fingers through Mag's dark hair.

Mag turned her face towards Samantha and buried it in her abdomen, resisting the urge to cry out and tell her lover every last detail about her nightmare. Having just turned twenty, Mag was trying to push herself away from all of her old and—in her mind—childish tendencies.

"You can tell me anything, Mag. You know that," Samantha reassured her girlfriend, as if she'd read her mind.

Mag just shut her eyes tighter and willed away all of her pain in silence.

Samantha looked down at Mag and sighed wistfully, continuing to run her fingers through Mag's beautiful hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait on this one, guys. School is being a beast lately. I've had SO much homework, I've barely even had time to think, let alone write. D: The next update I will try to post over the weekend. (If I get time to work on it, n'all. Going to spend time with the girlfriend. You know how these things are! Haha.) This chapter seems shorter than my normal ones, and I apologize for that. It's because I plan on skipping a bit ahead in time in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy the next installment of Blind Mag's Story!

* * *

Samantha peered out of the tinted window of the limousine. The GeneCo building towered above everything else in front of them. She groaned as she craned her neck to peer up to the top. Mag shifted restlessly from where her face was pressed against Samantha's abdomen. Her emerald eyes instinctually fell upon a tiny blue light that could be seen ascending up the GeneCo building. After years of working as an advertisement agent for the company, Samantha knew that it wasn't like Rotti Largo to go to his penthouse office at this late hour. With a fleeting glance down at the singer, she wondered just what the nation's "hero" was up to.

Before she knew it, the GeneCo building was right beside them, as ominous and terrifying as ever. The limo halted with a screeching stop, jerking both Mag and Samantha forward. "Ungh!" they both cried out.

Mag sat up beside Samantha and threw her head back onto her lover's shoulder, laughing for the first time that evening. "What we get ourselves into, sometimes!" she exclaimed with a sigh as she turned to face Samantha. With a timid hand, she reached up and brushed Samantha's slightly curled, brunette tresses away from her face.

Samantha's face contorted into a childish pout, which Mag had always found extremely adorable. "You're telling me," she replied as Mag grinned slightly.

"You look so cute when you're disheveled," she teased in good humor as the greying driver opened the door. Samantha had to hold back a gag as the stench of rotting bodies hit her nostrils. Mag seemed to be faring quite the same way.

"Ugh!" Samantha gagged at the smell. "Let's just get inside, love!"

Mag slowly stepped out of the limousine first, instantly getting gooseflesh where the cold winter's air caressed her bare legs. Samantha followed her closely, stopping momentarily to wrap her arms around Mag in a tight embrace. "It's better to do that standing up," she thought aloud.

"That can be said about a lot of things," Mag quipped with a teasing smirk.

The driver chuckled at the two women from behind his gas mask.

"Thanks for bringing us home, Mr. Little," Mag said to her chauffeur.

"It's no problem at all, Miss Defoe. You two ladies have a wonderful evening, and don't get into too much trouble," he teased as he walked back to his side of the vehicle.

Samantha chuckled and put her arm around Mag's thin waist as the duo walked towards the glass doors. Mag leaned slightly into Samantha, feeling that if she was by her side always, everything would turn out alright.

~ X ~

Ringing. Ringing. Beeping. Samantha's sleep-heavy eyes opened slightly as she turned her head away from the source of the noise. Her right arm had absolutely no feeling and felt like dead weight. It was pinned to the bed by the beautiful, sleeping form of Mag. Apparently, having had a fit in her sleep; she'd curled up closer to Samantha than they usually slept. Samantha found that she was unable to move her arm, not because she couldn't, but because Mag looked as if she were sleeping peacefully for the first time that night.

Ringing. Ringing. Beeping. Samantha growled in frustration at the irksome noise. As she turned her head, Mag shifted again in her sleep and curled into a tight ball facing away from her lover. Samantha ignored the tingling sensation of blood returning to her arm as she looked at her wrist device on the nightstand beside her. Suddenly, the mechanical voice sounded, "New message from: Nathan Wallace."

Samantha listened to the quiet and hoarse voice of Marni's husband with sorrow piercing her heart. "Hello, Samantha. I know that you and Mag are probably still…quite upset by the news I gave you yesterday. Her funeral will be today at 12 p.m. It would mean the world to us if you came." With that, the voice died away and the screen on her wrist communication device went blank, as did Samantha's eyes.

New grief washed over her as realization hit her again that Marni was really dead. She shut her eyes tightly and tried to resist the urge to coax herself into believe that none of it was real. Things like this did happen, but never had she thought it would happen to one of her best friends.

Keeping her eyes closed, she soon felt a nuzzling sensation in her side. From her now somewhat-sitting position, Samantha looked down and gazed upon Mag—who had intently buried her face in her lover's side. With a timid hand, Samantha gently stroked Mag's hair; wanting to take away all of her pain and hurt. The soprano smiled in her sleep before pressing closer to her lover instinctually.

With an unfathomable since of regret, Samantha turned her head once more to look at the time projector sitting beside her wrist device on the nightstand. "8:00 A.M." The brunette with tangles tresses sighed deeply as she turned back towards her lover. With a slightly amused grin, she pressed her lips against the singer's forehead.

"Ungh…" Mag groaned sleepily.

"'Ungh' is all I can get from you now?" Samantha asked the waking star teasingly.

Mag's mechanical eyes flew open and a crimson blush spread across her cheeks. "Since when is _just _kissing my forehead the way you prefer to wake me?" she countered, replacing the blush with a sheepish smirk.

"Touché, my love," Samantha replied good-humouredly. "Unfortunately, though…I have something to tell you. Marni's funeral is at noon…."

The light died from Mag's eyes as the words left her girlfriend's lips. Samantha instantly felt terrible for killing her lover's mood. "Oh. I suppose we need to get ready then," the singer whispered gently.

"I'm afraid so, love," Samantha murmured as she leaned closer to Mag and kissed her gently. As the brunette started to pull away, the GeneCo singer's hands instantly came up and held Samantha in place, deepening the kiss. With a fleeting thought, Mag was reminded momentarily of the second time they kissed…after her surgery.

When they pulled apart, both greatly in need of oxygen, their lips made a soft "popping" sound. Samantha's eyelashes fluttered a few times as her breathing returned to normal. "Let's hit the showers, then."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! You know the drill. Reviews are greatly appreciated. So, if you don't mind, take a few minutes out of your day to hit that little green button and tell me what you think. (No flames will be tolerated.) For disclaimers and details, see previous chapters. (: Have a nice day, people! Much love.

~Paige


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter of Blind Mag's Story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. This chapter is sad, and [WARNING] it may enduce tears. Do not read with a light heart. [END OF WARNING] The song in this chapter is called "Dust In The Wind". The version written here was sung by Sarah Brightman, although it was not originally sung by her. I do not take the credit or claim any rights whatsoever to that song, and the rights belong to whoever wrote it. Sarah Brightman just sings it beautifully. (: Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Mag's lips felt cracked and dry as she ran her the tip of her tongue over them in an attempt to give them some moisture. Her throat burned and itched as if someone had lit a fire within. She'd never felt this nervous or terrified, except for maybe when she'd first sang for Mr. Largo. Her long, brunette tresses were curled to feather towards her face slightly, and she adorned a very sleek—as well as formal—black funeral dress. A matching black, mesh veil covered the GeneCo singer's face, hiding her damp and reddened eyes from those gathered in the tiny church to mourn the loss of Marni.

Beside her sat a very lethargic Samantha. Shiny tear trails stained her slightly flushed cheeks, as she bowed her head to suffer this heartache in silence. Seeing her lover like this was almost enough to break the barrier Mag had set up, but she knew she couldn't break down. She had a plan, and by God, she was going to carry it through. Her slender hand slowly snaked its way down to be placed comfortingly on Samantha's thigh.

The anguished GeneCo employee looked towards her with a small smile before taking Mag's pale hand within her own and giving it a small squeeze. Before them, a minister preached and spoke of Marni's place in at the shimmering pearl gates of Heaven. On a couple of pews in front of the two women sat Rotti Largo himself with a heavily grieving Nathan Wallace.

Though she couldn't quite make out what the greying man was saying to the late-Marni's husband, Samantha knew it was something of no good due to the horrified expression on the younger man's face. Her brow furrowed slightly as she strained her ears to catch a few snippets of their conversation. "Sorry about your loss…. Don't deny…. Repo men…. Shilo…." She ran the words through her buzzing brain over and over again, but still they made no sense to her.

Her attention was brought back to reality when the minister cleared his throat to silence all the sobs of woe. "And so, friends and family, we say goodbye to this peaceful soul and pray that she is greeted by the warm and loving embrace of our God. Now, I believe there's someone who would like to come forth and give her final goodbye to the one who has passed on?"

Samantha looked shocked as Mag suddenly released her hand and rose to her feet. She could tell that the soprano was nervous as her shaky movements betrayed her collected facial expression. Despite the fact of this being suddenly sprung upon her, Samantha felt the need to offer her lover some support, so with a reassuring smile she whispered, "Go on, love. You'll be brilliant." Warmth entered her heart as memories of the first time they'd met leaped to the front of her mind. A small smile splayed across her glossed lips, regardless of the current conditions.

Mag's anxiety was eased as Samantha's soothing words registered in her mind. She walked with more ease up to the long, wooden coffin that contained the body of her lost friend. Closing her eyes tightly, she held back the tears that threatened to overflow and spill out. With a steadying sigh, she turned towards the mourners. "This is for Marni. May she rest in peace always…." Taking in a deep breath, Mag parted her lips and let the words trickle out naturally.

"_I close my eyes  
Only for a moment, and the moment's gone.  
All my dreams  
Pass before my eyes in curiosity.  
Dust in the wind.  
All they are is dust in the wind.  
Same old song.  
Just a drop of water in an endless sea.  
All we do  
Crumbles to the ground and we refuse to see…  
Dust in the wind.  
All we are is dust in the wind….  
Don't hang on.  
Nothing lasts forever…but the Earth and sky.  
It slips away.  
And all your money won't another minute buy.  
Dust in the wind.  
All we are is dust in the wind.  
Dust in the wind.  
Everything is dust in the wind._"

Mag's eyes opened wide as the last lyrics left her still-parted lips. The dam she had been working so hard to build and maintain burst and shattered into a million pieces. Her resolve fell to pieces as warm, salty tears trickled from the corners of her whirring blue eyes. She felt the machinery in her corneas spasm as her grieve ate her alive. With her heart pounding in her head, she swiftly walked back to the comforting arms of Samantha.

"Hush, love, hush. It was wonderful. Marni would've loved it. Shh, now. Don't cry," Samantha cooed quietly to her weeping lover. Mag sat back down on the hard, wooden pew and buried her face deep within her girlfriend's straightened mane.

Samantha could feel Mag's body rack with her sobs, but this only caused her to hold her tighter. She continued to whisper her words of reassurance until Mag's cries of pain had softened to a tiny sniffle every now and then. The other mourners looked back at the couple with pity in their eyes. Nathan hastily stood from his seat beside Rotti Largo and walked back to sit beside them.

"Mag…Samantha…I just wanted to thank you both so much for coming here today. Marni would be so proud of you, Mag. You really meant the world to her," he whispered in his hoarse voice. He awkwardly put his hand upon the soprano's knee and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Also, there is something I…need to discuss with both of you…."

Mag and Samantha fixed their teary gaze upon him as he drew in a shaky breath and looked at anything else but the two women in front of him.

"You never were a man of many words, Nate," Mag sadly teased with a small smile. He gave them his own small little grin.

"What I…have to say to you…. You're not going to like it. Do you remember the day when Marni and I chose you two as the godmothers of our child?"

"How could we forget?" Samantha exclaimed softly. Mag just nodded her head in agreement, too overcome with dread to actually speak.

Nathan's eyes filled to the brim with tears as he visibly gritted his teeth. The words he forced out splattered against their ears and forced Mag to cry out.

"…The baby died with her…"

* * *

**A/N**: Thank you for reading, as usual. Also, you know the drill! I want to know what you think. So, take a few minutes out of your day to hit that little green button and make my day. NO FLAMES WILL BE TOLERATED AND WILL BE DELETED. If you don't like it, don't read it. So on and so forth. I need to be taking my leave now, so I will leave you with this thought. What will Mag and Samantha do next?

~Paige


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, although this one is mostly a filler. Anyone care to review and tell me a bit about where they'd like to see this story go?

* * *

Samantha couldn't describe her feeling of emptiness as she and Mag drove back to their apartment in the GeneCo building. Words failed her every time she would direct her gaze toward her lover's broken form. Samantha's heart seemed to feel extremely heavy as the drive neared its end. Even though the baby wouldn't have been theirs in a literal sense, it still felt as if she'd lost her own child. Throughout Marni's pregnancy, Samantha and Mag had found themselves loving the unborn child more and more with each passing day. They'd have cared for it, had it and its mother survived, just like it was their own, and now, they would mourn it as if it was their own.

Although, this news on top of Marni's death made Samantha's gut clench at the thought of how her lover would handle it all. Her teeth clenched as images of finding just a body along with a suicide note in their apartment when she came home from work filled her mind. She tried to push them away, convincing herself that Mag was the strongest person she knew and knowing on some level that she wouldn't resort to that.

It was if she'd been driving the familiar route back home in auto-pilot, because when her foot came down on the brakes, she hadn't even registered that the car had stopped. Her hands fell from the wheel and she stared lifelessly at the dust motes swirling around on the windshield.

She felt the corners of her mouth pull upwards into a small smile as Mag's hand snaked down her arm. Soon, their fingers were intertwined, and the feeling that they could make it through this seemed to relax the whole atmosphere around them as it poured throughout their very beings.

Comforting words rang against her eardrums as Mag's dry lips parted and her sweet breath trickled out into the form of language. "I love you, Samantha."

In that instant, she knew her heart would be okay. Her world would one day be not the lifeless abyss it seemed to take the form of now. Her tears would be dried and life would go on as long as she had Mag by her side. "I love you, too, sweetie. So much…" she sighed back, giving her girlfriend's hand a gentle squeeze.

A knock on their vehicle's window made them both jump as it interrupted the peaceful silence. Their heads snapped towards the direction of the sound and, inwardly, they both grimaced at the sight. Samantha sighed as she rolled down the window with one hand, brushing her thumb across the back of Mag's hand with the other.

"Yes, Mr. Largo?" she asked pleasantly, giving him the best smile she could manage. He smiled back at her, but his eyes were dark and she thought she could see a thousand death threats flashing through them. Still, she held his gaze strongly, not feeling intimidated in the slightest. Not many could say that about looking into Rotti Largo's eyes, but then again, Samantha wasn't like most.

"Yes, Samantha. I'd like a word with you up in my office…alone," he growled, stressing the last word. Mag turned her eyes towards her lover with an uneasy look. Samantha gave a small shake of her head to signal that everything was fine.

"Mr. Largo, as I'm sure you understand, we've suffered a great loss, and I'd like to be with my girlfriend to comfort her. Is there any way this 'meeting' can wait?" Samantha asked, tilting her head sideways a bit with a challenging glint in her eyes. It was as if she dared him to deny her.

His lip curled upwards in a snarl as he looked at the two women who had been best friends with his Marni. His eyes rested on their hands and he felt anger that his employee had the nerve to go against his word. "As you wish, Samantha, but be in my office tomorrow morning. We need to discuss the subject of…payment." Rotti turned his head and let out a spluttering cough, the whole of his body convulsing. As he went silent, the air around him filled with a tiny beeping noise. He looked towards his wrist device. "Ah, I must be off. I have a meeting with another, new employee scheduled in ten minutes, but what I said still stands. Be there, or it'll be your job, Samantha." With that, he turned and hobbled out of sight, into the run down building.

The duo watched his retreating form until the doors had closed behind him, obscuring him from their view. As soon as he was gone, Samantha let out a sigh and rolled the window back up. She turned the key and the humming of the idle engine died, enclosing them in silence.

The machinery in Mag's eyes whirred and a steady throb sprung up at the front of her mind. She bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly, breathing steadily to try to get her corneas to calm down. "Payment for what?" she asked shakily, breaking the silence.

Samantha's green gaze rested on her contorted face, and instinctually, she brought her hand up to brush back Mag's hair. "Is your head hurting again, sweetie?"

"Don't change the subject, Sam. Payment for what?" asked the hotheaded, young soprano. She brought her own hand up to rub soothingly at her temples.

"Nothing, sweetheart. It's not important. Just some business Rotti and I are having a tiff over."

Mag sighed and pushed open her door, stepping out of the vehicle. As she turned around to close it back, she ducked down and looked back at Samantha. "You know I hate it when you keep me out of things because you think it'll keep me safe. I belong to GeneCo…I'm never safe. The quicker you learn that, the better," she growled.

It was extremely uncharacteristic for Mag to be short with Samantha, and all the GeneCo agent could do was let her jaw drop as her lover slammed the door and stalked away into the building. As soon as the automatic doors had closed behind her, realization hit Samantha. "Oh, God," she sighed, tears filling her eyes. "What have I done?" She let her head fall back against the headrest and closed her eyes as warm tears began trickling down her face.

When she thought she had the nerve to open her eyes, her hand reached out for the dashboard, opening the small compartment with a skilled flick of the hand. Inside, her gaze swept over papers, booklets, and other things, but finally, they found what they had been seeking. She wrapped her fingers around a tiny, velvet box and clutched it close to her chest. With a tiny hiccup, she opened the box and gazed down upon the tiny diamond within that sat atop a band of white gold. It'd been in there for awhile, and she'd been waiting on the perfect time…. She often found herself sitting out here, holding it whenever she and Mag had a disagreement. She took comfort in it, and it reminded her that she truly loved the singer.

She smiled through the tears at the little ring in her outstretched palm. "Guess I'll be sleeping on the couch tonight, huh?"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope you all aren't too mad at me (if there are any of you still reading this). I've been working on my Charmed and Buffyverse fan fictions lately, but I never forgot about our favourite Repo! pairing (Blind Mag/Samantha, of course!). I was actually surprised by how easy it was to get back into the flow of writing a chapter for this. I may have to update it later on today, just to make up for the recent lacking of chapters. Anyways...here is a more-detailed and slightly longer chapter of Blind Mag's Story. Enjoy. :D

* * *

When Samantha eventually made her way up to her shared apartment with the GeneCo soprano, her eyes were bloodshot and glazed over with her sorrow. Her shoulders were slumped and her head hung slightly as she stepped through the threshold of her home and closed the door gently behind her. A quick glance around the living room proved it to be void of any life. A momentary lapse of judgment screamed that she wanted it to be this way for the time being as she kicked off her heels and trudged her way over to the leather couch in the center of the room. As she flopped down onto the furniture the cushions squelched underneath her, sending a bolt of pain through the frontal lobe of her brain. She let out a quiet groan as she turned her head towards the window in front of her overlooking the city. She scoffed in disgust at the view. The broken buildings and streets littered with Zydrate addicts and corpses were nothing to take pride in. In fact, she loathed the town below and everything about it. The only thing that kept her in this Godforsaken Hellhole were GeneCo and Mag. She couldn't even remember how she ended up here…in Rotti's employment. All she remembered was the temporary relief as her appendix finally exploded, and then the searing pain as the poison spread throughout her body that caused her organs to shut down. It had been Rotti who had saved her, and at the time, she had felt as if she owed him her life. Now she felt as if she had repaid her debt and she wanted her freedom, but what GeneCo employee didn't?

Her chest heaved as she sucked in each slow breath of clean oxygen. Her clothing suddenly felt too tight and the air around her felt heavy as it pressed down on her. Her heart ached with the loss of Marni and her goddaughter, but it had torn in two with Mag's words. She knew that she was overprotective of her fellow GeneCo slave, but Mag seemed to refuse to stand up for herself. She was left with no choice. She never wanted to see Mag get hurt, but in trying to protect her, had she been hurting her all along? Story of her life…. She sighed as she closed her eyes and turned her head away from the window. When she opened them, the air around her seemed to lighten as she continued to chastise herself mentally for being a "failure as a girlfriend" and "overly protective". She told herself that she and Mag would always be together, regardless of their common-couple tiffs. This thought comforted her slightly, and she felt her eyelids drooping as they tried to battle off sleep. Thinking that she had nothing better to do while she waited for her lover to cool down, she let herself succumb to the blissful abyss of slumber.

Samantha tossed her head from side to side as her brow furrowed deeply in her sleep. She groaned and twitched in the throes of her nightmare. She balled her hands into tight fists around the blanket that had been laid over her some few hours before. She threw her head back and whimpered, almost as if in pain as she felt her nails digging into the palms of her hands. She couldn't make herself wake up from this terror because she didn't know that she was asleep. To her mind, what she was seeing was most definitely real.

Before her eyes lay a broken and bleeding Mag. Blood was pouring from her empty eye sockets, and her mouth was slightly gaping. Her chest was still and her skin was cold, the life in her having left. Samantha found that she couldn't look away from the horrible sight as she felt the tip of a scalpel dip into her flesh, slowly cutting down her side and across her lower stomach. She was bound and gagged so she couldn't struggle against him as the Repo Man viciously peeled her skin away from the muscles underneath. She watched through tear-soaked eyes as he ripped through the layers of gleaming meat and muscles with a seemingly inhuman strength, and began pulling out her entrails almost as if they were the never-ending handkerchiefs from inside a clown's hands. She could feel the pain and agony, but the more she writhed, the worse the hurt became. Throwing her head back, she let out a painful sob and prayed to whatever God there may be that she would just die to have the hurt taken away.

Her eyes flew open as she sat bolt upright. Her legs scrambled spasmodically as she tried to push herself back into the cushions of her sofa. Trembling violently, she grabbed the bedspread that had been over her and pulled it around her shoulders after bringing her knees up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around her legs and cradling her face between her knees, she began rocking back and forth slowly, trying to comfort herself and make her racing heart slow down. She could still feel the residual pain coursing up and down her side, but she knew from experience that it would fade with time.

When Samantha felt that she was steady and calmed enough to walk, she slowly got to her feet—almost as if testing the waters to be sure that she would plummet to the ground. She took a tentative step forward, almost losing her balance along the way, but she quickly recovered and began moving at a stable pace throughout her home. Darkness loomed throughout each room of her luxurious apartment, letting her know that it was well past midnight. A glance into the kitchen told her that no lurking Repo Man was there, waiting for her to let her guard down. A peek into the bathrooms and her office had the same outcome. All that was left now was the bedroom. Every time she had her reoccurring nightmare, she did a systematic run-through of her home just to quiet her own outlandish fears. Still, as her hand stretched out to grab the doorknob of her bedroom, she felt fear rising in her throat like bile that she would open the door to reveal her nightmare image of Mag.

Swallowing her fears like the GeneCo soldier she made herself out to be, she twisted the knob and flung the door open. She sighed in relief at what she saw and let herself lean back against the wooden frame. Before her, sleeping soundly in their bed lay one GeneCo singer who was cuddling closely with Samantha's pillow. Her nose was buried against the feathery material, almost as if searching for any lingering scent of her girlfriend. Samantha knew all too well that Mag hated their fights just as much as she did, and suddenly she felt guilty for having not told Mag what Rotti wanted to see her over.

As she stepped forward into the room, she reached behind her to gently close the door—being extremely cautious to make it as silent as possible so she didn't wake her sleeping lover. Walking forward slightly, she felt her heart swell with emotion as she gazed down upon the woman who had stolen her heart on Day One. A small smile splayed across her lips despite her fear as she edged closer. Soon, she was in her bed beside her gorgeous girlfriend. With a delicate ease, she slowly removed the pillow from Mag's grasp, earning her a small whimper in return. However, as she leaned forward and pressed her lips tenderly against the soprano's forehead, the singer smiled in her sleep and tossed an arm over Samantha's waist, unconsciously pulling her closer.

Samantha knew she had to resist the urge to giggle at Mag's adorable mannerisms, so she busied herself with settling down into her bed without waking the brunette. Somewhere along the line, she shifted a bit too much, causing the singer to stir and wake, if only slightly. "I love you," she mumbled quietly before closing her eyes and drifted back off into her doze.

Samantha smiled as she gathered their favourite duvet up in her hands and pulled it over the both of them. "I love you, too," she whispered as she relaxed completely in Mag's arms. Before she closed her eyes, Samantha let herself press her lips back against the soprano's cool forehead once again. She let the kiss linger slightly before bringing her hand up to cup Mag's cheek. Finding comfort in the repetitive motion of her thumb stroking across the brunette's cheekbone, she found herself able to fall back into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: **Okay, people. I'm sorry about the long wait on this one. (It seems like I've been saying this with every update I give. D:) I just entered my freshman year of high school about a month ago, and it's been really hectic so far. Not even two months into school and drama has ALREADY sought me out. I hate stupid bitches. That's all that needs to be said. xD Well, enough about that and on with the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave me a review telling me what you think. (No Flames: Please And Thank You)

* * *

A sense of weightlessness surrounded Samantha as her dilated pupils twitched beneath her heavy eyelids. The wind roared against her ears as she stepped off the edge of the cliff before her. As she plummeted downwards towards the glimmering sea below her, she could hear the shouts of encouragement coming from her lover and friends above her. A confident grin plastered itself across her features as the splashing waves of the water grew closer and closer. Just as she was about to break through the surface and end her seemingly eternal dive, her back connected with the carpeted floor of her bedroom and she was jerked from her dream vision. Her eyes shot open just as her head collided against the completely solid ground, clouding her mind with pain and causing stars to rise in front of her eyes. A flash of white hot pain slithered its way down her spine as she lay completely still. She didn't dare to move yet; not willing to take the chance of causing any further damage. Squeezing her eyes shut tightly, she waited for the blinding stars to fade away before even attempting to move.

Her arms shot upwards, grabbing onto the edge of the mattress she'd been laying on before her little fall. Digging her nails into the soft material, she hoisted herself to her feet slowly, grunting in exertion. She hissed in pain as she rolled her shoulders in an effort to ease the new, throbbing ache spiraling up and down her back. She shook her still-groggy head in disappointment at herself before letting her half-lidded green eyes scan across the room. "That'll teach me to toss and turn…" she grumbled, reaching up to brush her disheveled brunette curls away from her face. A small thorn of worry pierced her heart when she noticed that in her lover's place on the cooling mattress there was just a slight indentation in the fabric of the sheets. Reaching down to straighten out the funeral dress she'd never discarded during the previous night, Samantha parted her ruby lips slightly in a quiet yawn. Being forced to embrace reality in such a…abrasive way was not her ideal way to start the morning.

Once she felt that her hiked up skirt and her "slipped" straps were back in their rightful places, she moved towards the closed door gradually. Her pace was that of someone who'd just gotten out of an in-depth, GeneCo spinal surgery as she trudged from her bedroom into the living space of her apartment. She smacked her lips in a contented way as her gaze raked across the sunlit and spacious room. "Now where the hell is she…?" she grumbled to herself before continuing her walk about her apartment. Her heart began to pound against her ribcage when she hadn't found Mag in either bathroom or the kitchen. Before her eyes, a waking nightmare made itself known. What if GeneCo's new employee—the Repo Man—had come for her? To take back those mechanical eyes which were stamped as GeneCo property? She shook her head violently to disperse all thoughts of the notion. Such a heinous act would be unprovoked and inexplicably irrelevant. No such occurrence could have happened without her knowledge in her own home.

"Mag, sweetheart?" she called out gently as she walked now-determinedly towards her home office. The door was slightly ajar, and it was where Mag had to…be unless she'd gone out. It was the only room in the apartment that Samantha had yet to check, not to mention there were slight scurrying noises coming from the interior of the room. Extending her arm, she made to push open the wooden door before her, but her action was cut short as Mag pulled the door back and made to walk into the living room. With her gaze resting on the floor in front of her, the soprano didn't notice her girlfriend standing before her. She would've even run into her if Samantha hadn't wrapped her arms around the unkempt brunette's waist and pulled her close. "What are you doing, baby?" Samantha asked before tilting her head to nuzzle at her lover's ashen neck.

"Nothing, Sam," Mag mumbled as she closed her eyes and leaned into her lover's arms. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was just upset."

Samantha pulled back and let her gaze flicker over the singer's absolutely gorgeous features. Her brow furrowed slightly in concern at the darkened circles under those mechanically blue eyes. "It was my fault, sweetie. Don't worry about it." She brought her hands up and began running her fingers through the soprano's beautiful tresses slowly, causing Mag to smile slightly and cast her eyes towards the ground again. "Now, why don't we…go back into the bedroom and put all of this fighting nonsense behind us?"

Mag nodded her head to show her approval of her girlfriend's idea. Shyly, she asked, "And what are we to do in the bedroom?"

Samantha rolled her eyes and leaned forward to place a tender and lingering kiss upon those delicately sculpted lips that she adored so much. As she turned to start walking towards the bedroom, she grabbed Mag's hand in hers and interlaced their fingers together. Feeling Mag's gaze burning up and down her back, she made sure to sashay her hips slightly as she replied sarcastically, "We'll play_ Yahtzee_ and have a laugh over a nice cup of Joe."

"Oh!" Mag exclaimed as she let herself be dragged "unwillingly" into their shared bedroom. "Sounds like fun." She grinned mischievously as Samantha kicked the door closed behind them and swiveled around to push the singer down onto the rumpled sheets of their bed. A bell-like laugh escaped her as Samantha pounced on her, growling seductively as if she were some sort of jungle cat. Mag could feel her mind becoming blurred by lust, and as her mechanically enhanced eyes flickered over her lover's face, she could tell that she felt the same from the come-hither gleam in those green eyes that she loved so very much.

Long arms wrapped around slender and taunt waists. Lips met and tongues collided; battling for dominance. Seeking fingers met skin and whispered sweet nothings met deaf ears as they were drowned out by the other's gentle cooing and moaning. Samantha was almost in complete and utter euphoria when her eyes snapped open in realization. "What's wrong, Sam?" Mag asked worriedly as her own eyes opened. They were bleary as she looked up at her lover, who just happened to be straddling her.

Samantha leaned back and brought both of her hands up to push back her slightly ruffled hair. "I have a meeting with Rotti in a few hours. I completely forgot." She cursed under her breath as Mag's eyes widened with recognition. Both women felt their hearts pounding with anxiety, and it chilled them until their blood seemed to turn to ice. "Mag, there's…something you should know."

* * *

**Afterwards: **Ahaha, a cliffy. xD Take that one, readers! Nah, I'm kidding. I love you guys. :D Review or I shall send rabid hairless zombie dogs to your homes to devour all of your coffee flavoured pudding that deserves to be in the lowest pits of your garbage bin anyways.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes: **Bah! Why does this chapter seem so rushed and not good? -.- I don't like it, but nevertheless, I hope you guys do! I'm really and truly sorry for the incredibly long wait. My excuse is the same as last time. High school. Drama. Forgive me and I shall shower you in...puppies and unicorns? Ehh, I dunno, but here's hoping that this makes up for the wait! Read and review, please. No flames. (: Enjoy!

* * *

"Mag, I don't want you to worry. I mean, I have appointments scheduled to have this looked at and confirmed, but…my appendix is acting up again, and Rotti's doctors think that my body isn't strong enough to get me through another surgery…" Samantha admitted as she lowered her head and refused to meet her lover's horrorstruck gaze. When she finally worked up the courage to look into the mechanically blue eyes of the soprano, her heart shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Why…didn't…you…tell me?" Mag breathed slowly. Her heart was racing and her head was pounding. Her girlfriend had just told her, more or less, that she was going to die! She couldn't handle losing her best friend, her goddaughter, and the love of her life all in the same week. She soon felt the sharp sting of tears in her eyes, making the machinery in her sockets whir painfully. "Is there nothing…they can do…?" she whispered, her voice breaking as she tried to push the syllables out.

Samantha shook her head ruefully from side to side as she reached up and cupped Mag's cheek with her hand. "Baby, I'm…so sorry, but they don't think that there's any way to cure me this time. Rotti said that my employment contract is almost up anyway, and he would've had to take back the organs they replaced the first time my appendix burst. Granted, I don't know why they put a faulty appendix _back _in, but I'm sure they had their reasons. I know that it's a lot to take in, but, baby, I'm as good as dead anyway." Samantha forced her own tears back, due to the fact that she felt she needed to be strong for both Mag and herself. She didn't want to leave Mag any more than Mag wanted rid of her, especially not like this, but…she'd known for awhile that it was bound to happen.

"Can't I speak to Rotti for you? There has to be something they can do! This is the surgical era! Survival rate for things like this is at its highest! Surely there is some way to save you?" she cried, almost screaming. _How could Samantha just sit back and let herself waste away? How could she not even try? How could she leave me like this? Why would she leave me like this…? _"Please…" she whispered, ready to beg and plead if that's what it would take.

"Baby, I'm prepared to try everything it takes. I'm just telling you that…if worst comes to worst; I want you to be prepared. I love you, and you have to know that I'll never leave you completely. No matter how this turns out, I'll always be with you and you'll always have my heart. I promise." Samantha let herself trail off as thoughts swarmed her mind. She felt Mag shaking beneath her as sobs racked the singer's body. "Please don't cry, sweetheart. I'm not done living just yet…" she assured the GeneCo employee. "I've still got a little bit of fight left in me."

Almost as if on cue, a burning pain spiraled and coursed its way through her body. Her stomach clenched and she felt as if every organ in her were on fire and ready to explode. She tensed all of her muscles and tried to mask her pain, knowing all too well that it would pass with time. These stabs of pain were becoming a normal thing for her lately, and she'd mastered every way possible that she knew to deal with them.

Her mind momentarily flashed back to her nightmare vision. Mag was suddenly a rotting corpse in front of her with maggots eating away at her skin and crawling out of her empty eye sockets. Her internal self screamed in agony as she imagined a scalpel piercing her skin and claiming what once and still was GeneCo property.

A cold and shaking hand behind placed against her face brought her back to reality. She was grateful for the distraction, but she was coming from one nightmare straight into another one. Never had she seen Mag so crestfallen and defeated… Not even after learning of Marni's death had Mag been so…lifeless. Samantha forced a small smile to splay across her lips, but it soon died away as it got no reaction from the singer. She felt a strong surge of desperation to see the beautiful smile that she'd come to love over the past months. She longed to hear that charming laugh that she found so sexy and uplifting. She yearned to see Mag…happy.

"I'll be okay, Mag," Samantha assured, moving to sit beside the hurting soprano. The moment she was settled, Mag pressed herself against her and gingerly placed an arm around her. "Bah! I'm not that fragile!" she scoffed as she wrapped the GeneCo singer up in her arms and pulled her close, basically setting her lover on her lap. Samantha gave into the urge to cry and just hold her girl as Mag pressed even closer to her. Before she knew it, her girlfriend's face was hidden against her shoulders and long, painful sobs shook the both of them.

Mag's tears felt hot and sticky on her neck, but Samantha didn't mind too much. She just wished that she wasn't the reason for those tears. "Mag, baby, no one's worth your tears."

"You are," she retorted, although her reply was muffled by Samantha's shoulder.

"Ah, but if I was, I wouldn't make you cry," the dying GeneCo employee reasoned as she let her fingers trail soothingly up and down the singer's back.

"Why does it seem that we've had this argument way too many times?" Mag asked, laughing through her tears. It was like music to Samantha's ears, but it faded away just as quickly as it had sounded. "Is all of that going to end?" Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she laid her head against the crook of her lover's neck and shut her eyes tightly.

"No. Not if I have anything to say about it." She let her fingernails dig into the soprano's ashen skin slightly and put her lips against her ear and growled seductively into it. "How about we finish what we started earlier to get our minds off things? Fuck Rotti. He can wait." She let herself nibble teasingly on her girl's earlobe, and found Mag relaxing in her arms as their libidos took over their senses.

It was nearly an hour later when both of the two women found themselves lying in each other's arms, completely and utterly spent. They lay there…just laid there…and stared into each other's eyes lovingly and as if they never wanted to look away. An occasional wondering hand would elicit a soft moan from one of the two, but other than that, there was complete silence. Samantha bit her lip as she finally decided to break the peaceful silence. "Baby, I need you to follow me for a second," she whispered as she slowly got to her feet and stretched beside their bed.

Mag quickly came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. She nuzzled her nose in the slightly disheveled hair of her lover, and was more than sure that hers was equally unkempt. "I'd follow you anywhere, love," Mag replied breathily, practically moaning in Samantha's ear.

"Ahh, sweetie… Don't do that! Not right now, anyway." She reached down and took the soprano's hand in hers, instinctually intertwining their fingers together. Without waiting for questions from Mag, she led her out of the bedroom and into the living room. She swiveled the singer around before placing a small kiss on her lips and setting her down on the leather couch that she'd slept on the previous night. "Close your eyes, baby," she instructed. She watched contentedly as Mag did as she was told.

Being as quiet as possible, she ignored another stab of pain running down her side and reached into her small "hiding" place between an arm and a cushion of the sofa. She felt her fingers brush against a small velvet box, and smiled as she grabbed it and pulled it out of hiding. Being the proper gentlemen that she always tried to be with Mag, she stooped onto her bare knee and held out the box. "Open your eyes," she ordered.

Mag's eyes fluttered open and immediately saw the small box. They widened in excitement and shock before realization hit and she covered her mouth with her hand, holding back her tears. Only this time, they were tears of joy.

"Magdalene Defoe, I honestly can't live without you. You are on my mind every minute—no, every second—that we're apart, and every second away from you is a second too long. I want you and only you to be the one by my side for the rest of my life. I _need _you to be by my side. Our love is one of the purest things I've ever come to know, and nothing will ever change that. I don't think anything _could _change that. I am madly and deeply in love with you, and so…here I am asking you…to be mine for the rest of our days and whatever comes after that. You make me the happiest I've ever been, and I hope you can say the same about me. So, let's be happy together for today, tomorrow, and forever. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"


	10. Chapter 10

_"Magdalene Defoe, I honestly can't live without you. You are on my mind every minute—no, every second—that we're apart, and every second away from you is a second too long. I want you and only you to be the one by my side for the rest of my life. I need you to be by my side. Our love is one of the purest things I've ever come to know, and nothing will ever change that. I don't think anything could change that. I am madly and deeply in love with you, and so…here I am asking you…to be mine for the rest of our days and whatever comes after that. You make me the happiest I've ever been, and I hope you can say the same about me. So, let's be happy together for today, tomorrow, and forever. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"_

-x-

"Oh, my God… Samantha, I don't know what to say," Mag murmured softly, bringing her hands up to cover her tear-filled eyes. Where joy had once been the cause, apprehension and sorrow took its place. Her heart beat painfully against her ribcage, and her breath came in short, spasmodic gasps. Anxiety buzzed in her brain like her head was full of bees.

"You could…say yes?" Samantha stammered; her voice barely more than a whisper. She let her jade eyes flicker over the soprano's drawn face. "_If she says no… I don't know what I'll do,_" she thought as her eyes continued their rapid march over Mag's features. "I—I thought that…you would be happy."

"Sweetheart, I _am _happy. I'm…overjoyed that you want me to be your wife. It's just… How long do you think it will _really _be before death parts us?" the GeneCo singer mumbled, averting her gaze away from her lover's.

"That isn't importa—!" Samantha objected, but was quickly cut off.

"It _is _important. With your condition…I don't think it's for the best that we—" Tears sprung to the star's eyes as she completed her sentence. "…should see each other anymore." She shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see her own pain reflected in the other woman's eyes. "You just…don't need to worry about me and our relationship until you get this settled and taken care of. I only want what's best for you…."

"Mag, I… Please… No. _You're _the only thing that is best for me. Don't do this to me; to _us_. I need you if I even have a chance of pulling through this!" Samantha begged, dropping the diamond ring that she now held so much contempt for. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she forced herself to hold them back. She wasn't about to let herself break.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I've…made up my mind," the soprano replied quietly as she stood from her seat on the couch. "You—you should go. Perhaps it's not too late to go have your meeting with Rotti." Without another word or glance towards the raven haired woman, Mag turned her back and began walking towards their room. There was nothing more to say.

Samantha watched her go in shocked silence. She felt herself collapse from her kneeling position and let her head rest against the black leather of their couch. _Mag's _couch now… Several emotions swam through the muddled uproar that was her mind: anger, sorrow, regret. She waited for the cold numbness of apathy to settle before she even made an attempt to pull herself together and get to her feet.

Once she was up and steady, she glanced towards their once-shared bedroom with empty eyes. She smiled fleetingly at the thought that she had cried enough in the past week that sanguineous tear stains _should _be trailing from her eyes, instead of clear. With shambling steps, she found herself walking—if one could call it that—towards the door where Mag had disappeared. Gooseflesh rippled across her still-bare skin. It didn't make sense. They had fought, made love, and then Samantha had proposed to Mag in the heat of the moment. That was when everything went to shit. Perhaps it had been too soon? "_No. It was going to happen regardless of my timing,_" Samantha argued with herself.

A small sigh escaped her ruby lips as she turned the doorknob that led into the sanctum where Mag had fled. For a split second, the notion occurred to Samantha that Mag would regret what she had said and throw herself to her knees begging forgiveness. She knew that scenario was far too good to be true. She could hear the hollow sobs coming from the direction of the larger than life bed in the center of the room, but she dared not look towards it. Instead, she continued on her shuffling path towards her dresser.

The sobs quieted as Samantha pulled out any piece of clothing to adorn herself with. She had not a second thought about what she looked like at the moment. She just needed to get the hell out of here.

"Sam…" Mag muttered softly, desperate to get her once-lover's attention. The soprano wanted to apologize, to take it all back. It was a lost cause, as the now fully dressed GeneCo employee turned her back on the singer and left the room. The slamming door brought realization down upon Mag heavily. The machinery in her head wound itself tightly and whirred painfully, sending jolts of blinding agony throughout her body. More silvery tears sprang to her eyes, spilling out onto her ivory coloured cheeks. "What have I done?"

~ X ~

Samantha ran out of the apartment as fast as she could. The door of Mag's bedroom closing behind her had seemingly flipped a switch in her brain. She had gone from _Fight _mode to _Flight _mode. She felt as if she was running for her life, as well as the sake of her sanity. Everything she had once known to be true she was drawing into question. Her reality had shattered as those words had left Mag's lips. Her condition? It had to be just an excuse. Perhaps there was a time when Mag would've stuck by her side through anything, but maybe…maybe their love had dwindled. Could it be possible that Samantha had just been too "blind" to see it happening? Well, if that were true, it had certainly only dwindled on Mag's part. "_I love her just as much as I always have, if not more…_" Samantha concluded as she repeatedly pressed the "DOWN" arrow on the elevator keypad impatiently.

She waited to hear the clicking of heels behind her to signal that Mag was chasing after her. The sound never came. The only thing that blessed her ears was the _dinnggg_ of the elevator as it came to rest on her floor. The metallic doors slid open, and the sound dimly reminded her of a sword being pulled from its sheath.

Her feet made no sound as she quietly entered the elevator and pushed the button for the ground level. She was almost down to the third floor when pain shot throughout her entire body. The suddenness of it made her feel weak in the knees. She felt her stomach convulse as if she were going to be sick, but she tried to hold it back. Her surroundings started to spin wildly. White hot bolts of pain continued to course over her being, and then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: **Dun-dun-DUNNNN! A cliffie? :D Jes, I do believe so. Anyway...sorry for the long wait and the horrid chapter as compensation. I just thought for those of you who are still faithfully reading this (if there are any of you) that I'd throw ya some scraps. ;) Feel free to review, but remember...no flames. No one is forcing you to read anything. As for more updates? I REGRET NOTHING! I also promise nothing. ._. Anyway...yeah. Bet you guys didn't see that coming? Well...neither did I. It just felt right. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed the latest installment. xoxo


End file.
